bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
"Itoshii Hito yo" Good night...
Romanized Title Itoshii Hito yo Good Night... Japanese Title 愛しい人よGood Night... English Title Lovely One, Good Night... Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji Hi o tomo sou futari ga aruite kita hibi ni Tsuyoi hito to kimetsuketeta, kimi no namida ga sou itteru Massugu na omoi o hikyou mono ga fumi nijiri Uragiri kowashi kaketa ai wa ima tsuyoku natteru Doko ni ite mo, kitto issho dakara Sagasou, itsuka deatta koro no hohoemi Aishi atta sono wake wo Kakegae no nai onaji seishun o mitsumete Toki no nai bed de akiru made jyare atteta koto Kotae no nai ai no mae de, dou shite ii ka wakarazu ni Furueteru kimi ni, nanimo shite yarenakatta koto Doko ni ite mo, kitto issho dakara Sagasou, mada minu atarashii odoroki wo Te wo totte, I will be with you tonight, don't worry, my baby Wasurenai kimi ga shite kureta koto, subete Futari wo tsunaide yuku sono wake wo Doko ni ite mo, kitto issho dakara Moya sou, nokorazu kagayaku inochi wo Kaikan mo itami mo, I will be with you tonight, don't worry, my baby Hanareteite mo, mata sugu ni meguri aeru Machigai jya nai konya no bokura wa Michiyuku kuruma no kaze wo kitteku oto to futari no kodou dake ga Yoake mae no heya ni hibiku yo Arigatou, kimi o zutto mamoritai Warui yokan wa douka sutete Itoshii hito yo, goodnight..... Japanese 灯をともそう　二人が歩いてきた日々に 強い女と決めつけてた　きみの涙がそう言ってる まっすぐな思いを卑怯者が踏みにじり 裏切り　こわしかけた愛は　今強くなってる どこにいても　きっといっしょだから さがそう　いつか出逢った頃の微笑み 愛しあったその理由を かけがえのない同じ青春を見つめて 時のないベッドであきるまでじゃれあってたこと 返事のない愛の前で　どうしていいかわからずに ふるえてるきみに　何もしてやれなかったこと どこにいても　きっといっしょだから さがそう　まだ見ぬ新しい驚きを 手を取って I will be with you tonight, don't worry my baby 忘れない　きみがしてくれたことすべて 二人を繋いでゆく　その理由を どこにいても　きっといっしょだから 燃やそう残らず　輝く命を 快感も痛みも I will be with you tonight, don't worry my baby はなれていてもまたすぐに巡りあえる 間違いじゃない　今夜の僕らは 道往く車の風を切ってく音と　二人の鼓動だけが 夜明け前の部屋に響くよ ありがとう　きみをずっと守りたい 悪い予感はどうか捨てて　愛しい人よ　Good Night... English Translation Days where we walk together are lighting up You, who once assumed you were an independent person Your tears are telling me now Like a coward, I stepped on an honest direct love A love once damaged by betrayal now grows even stronger Because wherever it is we're going, we shall be together Let's go search for the smile we gave each other when we first met, once upon a time Love exists solely because of this We're seeing through the same irreplaceable young lives On a timeless bed, we make love until we're both exhausted Facing questions of love unanswered, I don't know what to do There's nothing I could do for that you who was trembling Because wherever it is we're going, we shall be together Let's go find that surprising new feeling we've never experienced before Hold onto this hand, I will be with you tonight, don't worry, my baby I will never forget, everything you've done for me We're together as one simply because of this Because wherever it is we're going, we shall be together Let's light up our lives with fire and leave no trace behind Whether pleasure or pain, I will be with you tonight, don't worry, my baby Even if we get to be separated, we'll find each other again right away We can't possibly go wrong tonight There's only the sound of wind flashing as cars pass by The beating of two hearts echoing inside our room just before dawn I'm thankful to you, I want to protect you always Somehow do away with all bad intuitions Lovely one, Good Night...